Moonsilver Story Trapped
by DarkLozFanUberest
Summary: This story does not belong to me! Belongs to moonsilver! AU story Kagome gets kidnapped and where does she end up? You'll have to read to find out. You'll see old characters in a whole new light, even if they are exactly the same. Enjoy the fabulousness!
1. Kidnapped

Okay, A little heads up, this story does NOT belong to me in any way shape or form! I want to make that extremely clear! I do not own this story. I do not own this plot. These characters do not belong to me. All of that belongs to "moonsilver" and Rumiko Takahashi among other people. None of this belongs to me so don't get on my case for plagiarism! I'm not sure if I have saved all the chapters, but if not then we're out of luck, because I believe "moonsilver" deleted, removed, or changed accounts so I can't bring you the rest of this wonderful story if I don't have it already, let alone it's sequel, so forgive me. Enjoy this Fabulous Story people, and to all you guys for my other stories, yes I will update, once Finals are over okay? World Cultures is freakin' hard even if you have an awesome teacher like Mrs. S.

Trapped

Chapter 1

by moonsilver

on ward an' out!!

Not the first memory, but the most vivid of his first memories Inuyasha had was of his parents' deaths.

He had woken up on a Saturday morning, too young for school as he was only five years old, and looking forward to the cartoons on the television. Stirring from his room, he tiptoed out to the living room to watch them.

Someone had noticed him then and grabbed him by the collar of his pajamas. He had yelled and called for his parents.

They didn't come.

He bit the person when they tried to cover his mouth and ran into his parents' bedroom. Why hadn't they come to save him?

Inuyasha stood in the doorway his mouth falling open at the sight of the blood. The room was painted with it. The sheets were spattered with red and his parents were very obviously dead.

The same person who had grabbed him so roughly before shut the door gently after pulling him from the room.

He crouched down and looked at the young half demon. "Inuyasha," he said softly. "I'm going to look after you. It was your parent's wishes."

Inuyasha looked up at the man, tears rolling from his eyes. The man nodded. "Well go now." Inuyasha was led from the house never to return.

Kagome hummed to herself as she walked down the street. She wore a green shirt the same color as her old school uniform and jeans. Her black hair flowed down her back and a tendril drifted over her shoulder. She breathed a sigh of relief. School was over and college was soon to begin. She'd never have to wear that short skirt again!

She smiled and looked up at the mid-morning sun. She was enjoying her walk from the post office. She had just mailed back the acceptance forms and was walking home. Her family was so proud of her.

Grandfather had grumbled a bit about college, but since Kagome didn't show any aptitude for minding the shrine and Souta did, he was slowly coming around to her going away to college.

Souta was showing more promise than she ever did. Grandfather had been so disappointed that she wasn't like her ancestor Kikyo. From the drawings and descriptions, Kagome looked just like her, but without any of the legendary power.

Her mother was already making plans and gathering things for Kagome to take to college with her. They were planning a shopping trip in the next few days to pick up anything and everything it seemed like to Kagome. Her mother was excited and anxious about her little girl leaving home. The university was only a few hours away.

Not paying attention to the people on the sidewalk around her, she was taken completely by surprise when something pricked her in the small of the back. Her eyes closed and she fell.

Two gold eyes whipped across the computer screen reading. There was so much information on the Internet and so little time.

He chuckled to himself. "Too little time? You're not going to die tomorrow, you know. More like in a few hundred years at least."

Inuyasha relaxed in his computer chair.

He leaned back and laid his left arm on the armrest as his right bent at the elbow and balanced on the back of the chair. He glanced up.

The Onigumo facility was a large building. He'd seen the floor plans so he knew approximately where everything was. Not that he'd ever be allowed to wander.

The room he was in was a rectangle sort of.

You entered the room on the first floor and saw nothing but a wall with one door and an elevator to your left. If you used the elevator, or the stairs behind it, you'd go up to the second level where all the toys were.

From the second level you could see everything. Still in a rectangle, to your left was a wall with windows and two doors. A door was almost immediately to your left with another at the far end of the same wall.

In between the doors was a long glass window.

If you went right, you'd walk along a wall with a rail in front of it. Like a sidewalk with a guardrail for your protection. The observation walkway was mirrored on both sides, as were the observation rooms. The rooms at both ends were filled with computers, offices, and were the eyes of the observation. They were observing what lie below them on the first floor.

There were four rooms that Inuyasha lived his life in. A simple bathroom with toilet, bath/shower, and sink. In another part of this room were a washer and dryer. The kitchen was outfitted with the most modern of devices of microwave, stove, refrigerator, and other kitchen appliances. The kitchen was large enough so that a small table was placed inside to eat from. The bedroom had a queen-size bed, closet, dresser, two bedside tables, and mirror.

The living room was the largest room in the house and rightly so. It contained the computer that Inuyasha was using at the moment, bookshelves with books, television, DVD player, stereo, chair, couch, two lamps, and a desk.

Bathroom was in the upper right of the rectangle with the bedroom across the hall in the lower right. Another small corridor with a door at the end of the wall separated the bedroom and kitchen. It connected into the small corridor that separated the bathroom and bedroom forming a right angle. This was used for deliveries of whatever Inuyasha requested and as a way to come in and out.

The kitchen was in the lower left of the rectangle. Walking from the near wall of the kitchen to the far wall, there was a small corridor that led back to the bedroom and bathroom.

Everything else was the living room, which took up half of the house on its own. The bathroom was connected to the living room through a door in the upper right hand corner of the living room. A wall separated the kitchen from the living room except for the archway that led out of the kitchen and a sharp right into the corridor back to the bathroom and bedroom.

While saving an interesting site to his bookmarks, Inuyasha's ears perked up at a sound.

Someone was on the first level. He frowned and rolled his chair back. 'I just got my weeks worth of groceries yesterday, I haven't asked for anything. Did someone get lost?'

There was a thump just after the door opened. It closed without anyone saying a word.

Inuyasha got to his feet slowly. "Hello?" he called.

There wasn't an answer so he went to the door. Maybe someone had dropped him off a package or something. But if they had done that, why hadn't they told him? That was why they had the full audio system in here listening to his every move, wasn't it?

Inuyasha's bare feet made no sound as they walked to the door. He turned the corner and stared at what waited for him down at the other end. A crumpled body.

"Sango!" he said loudly. "What is this?"

"Inuyasha."

He stiffened. Uh-oh. This didn't sound too good.

"Since you are now nineteen and of an appropriate age for both human and Youkai to have a mate, we have presented you with one," Naraku told him in a toneless voice.

'Mate?' Inuyasha's mouth went dry as he looked at the girl. He shook his head a few times quickly to clear it. They just drop some girl in here and expect us to? He began to breathe heavier, getting angry.

Inuyasha stopped suddenly and looked at the girl. She didn't smell too good. Why would she be lying there like that not moving? He growled to himself. He'd get answers later when Naraku wasn't around.

He walked forward cautiously, testing the air with his nose. She wasn't awake, he could tell that. She wasn't moving and she didn't smell healthy to him.

Confident now that she wasn't going to wake up, he walked quickly to her. Managing to pick her up in his arms, he carried her down the corridor and turned right slowly. He didn't want her feet to hit the wall. Inuyasha cradled her tightly against his chest so that she wouldn't hit her head, either. He walked straight to his bed and laid her down on top of the blankets. Inuyasha walked to the other side of the bed and sat there cross-legged looking at her.

What was she doing here? What did Naraku mean by mate? Who was she? What was her name? Did she have family that would be worried about her? Why did Naraku want him to have a mate anyway? Mate. Now there was an archaic term. He was half human after all. He could have prettied it up a little. Wife, for example.

Inuyasha smacked himself in the forehead. 'Wife? You idiot, what do you want a mate or a wife for?'

Half an hour later, a feminine voice sighed over the COM system. "He's gone," Sango told Inuyasha.

"About time," Inuyasha said rudely. "What's she doing here?"

Sango sighed in the left observation room. The cameras in the bedroom were trained on Inuyasha and Kagome and she spoke through the intercom. "Now that Naraku has had his fill of watching you for the day," Sango began, "let's talk freely."

"Don't we always?" Inuyasha said, grinning his head off at the camera.

Sango stuck out her tongue at him even though he couldn't see it. "You're nineteen, Inuyasha. Both humans and Youkai are starting to look for mates at this age."

"Yeah. Both human and Youkai grow up at the same rate, but Youkai live longer," Inuyasha quoted. "So why'd he throw this girl in here?"

Sango winced. "Remember when you went through that phase of liking that singer? What was her name?"

"Jessica," Inuyasha said shortly. "What about it?"

Naraku determined that you liked black-haired women with good singing voices, Sango said apologetically.

"Just from liking a girl's music?" Inuyasha said outraged.

Sango shrugged. "Guess so. Anyway, he started looking for you someone. You could take it as a compliment, Inuyasha. He brought you a present."

"A human present," Inuyasha grumbled. The girl moved her head toward him and he stiffened. She didn't awaken though and he relaxed.

"So, to make a long story short, Naraku found the girl and had her brought here." Sango hesitated. "She was kidnapped."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he stared at the camera. "Kidnapped?"

Sango nodded. "Kidnapped. So she's not going to be in a good mood when she wakes up."

"Oh, no, Sango. I think you're wrong. She's going to wake up, smile at me, and want to stay here forever," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"That's the spirit, Inuyasha," a male voice said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Miroku. Any moment now, he'd hear…

"Would you leave me alone!"

Yup, that was Miroku. Now if he stretched his ears just enough.

Thump! And there was Miroku's gift, whatever it was, right in the trashcan by Sango's desk.

"If I can break it up," Inuyasha said dryly. "What's the girls name?"

"Wait a minute," Sango muttered. She rustled the papers on her desk. "Kagome Higurashi."

"And what am I supposed to do with her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, if you'd like, I have some very good books on the subject," Miroku began.

"You pervert!" Sango screeched.

"Inuyasha, she's going to wake up disoriented. Tell her to calm down. Go get a wet washcloth and keep it by the bed. It might help. The stuff they gave her to knock her out will wear off soon. She'll be dizzy for maybe half an hour to an hour. Try to get her to stay put. Explain things to her."

Inuyasha blinked at the camera.

"Tell her that she's been thrown into a cage with a half youkai that she's supposed to mate with?"

Sango rubbed her hand over her eyes. "No," she said gently. "Introduce yourself. Tell her why you're here and who you are."

"Why don't you tell her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Naraku's orders," Sango said and shrugged. "Besides, a disembodied voice isn't the first thing I'd want to hear when I woke up."

"Good point," Inuyasha conceded. "Keep an eye on her for me for a minute."

"Sure."

Inuyasha eased off the bed and walked quickly to get a bowl and a washcloth; the bowl from the kitchen and the washcloth from the linen closet in the bathroom. He filled the bowl in the sink, folded the washcloth into thirds, and wet it in the bowl. He carried the whole thing back to the bedroom and sat it on the bedside table. There were two, one for each side.

Inuyasha had set the bowl on his side of the bed and watched the girl. It was a good thing that the bed was so big. This way he wasn't sitting too close to her.

"Has she stirred yet?" Inuyasha asked softly, knowing that Sango would hear.

"No. I'm going to leave the cameras running as usual, but I'm going to be going through a mountain of paperwork. Call if you need anything." Sango left the intercom and turned to the paperwork.

"That's nice of you."

Sango looked at Miroku warily. "Giving them a few minutes to themselves isn't much, but its about all I can do," she told him.

Miroku held up his hands defensively. "I completely understand. I'll be at the other desk."

Sango shook her head.

There were two observation rooms, but Miroku wanted to be with her instead of in his own room. It wasn't as if there wasn't enough space in Sango's, but why'd he have to be here all the time? It worked out nicely for Naraku, though.

Whenever he wanted to observe Inuyasha, he just went to the other room. Sango's hands found the paperwork and she got to filling it out.

Well that's it for chapter One of Trapped! Maybe if you beg, you can get moonsilver, (if you can find 'em) and it'll get 'em to reopen the story somewhere…


	2. Tears

Okay here's chapter two of "Trapped", once again this belongs to moonsilver, to whom I hope continues to write such awesome stories!!

Trapped

Chapter 2

by moonsilver

on ward an' out!!

Inuyasha watched the girl breath.

'No,' he told himself, 'it's Kagome, not girl.' She was pretty, though. Raven-haired, full red lips, a petite figure--

'No way,' he thought firmly. 'I am not staring at a girl who is lying in my bed unconscious. Especially when she's been kidnapped specifically for me.'

Kagome stirred lightly and Inuyasha stilled. Was she waking up?

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and frowned in confusion at the ceiling. "That," she said slowly, "is not my ceiling."

"No," Inuyasha agreed, "it isn't."

Kagome's head turned quickly to look at him. To her eyes she saw a boy sitting cross-legged on the other side of the bed. A boy dressed in a flaming red shirt, worn blue jeans, white hair, and…dog-ears?

Her eyes widened and her throat froze. In the next second, it unfroze and she screamed bloody murder. Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head and he held up his open hands. They fluttered at her as he drew a sudden breath inward, making a hissing sound.

"It's okay," he said loudly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Kagome's mind wasn't working too swiftly. She reacted to this new environment and this person she didn't know with being terrified. She stepped onto the floor and tried to run. Her head swam and the floor rushed up to meet her. She lay there, crumpled on the floor with her head spinning.

In an instant, a shocked Inuyasha was beside her on bended knees. He reached out a hand toward her and she flinched. His hand paused where it was and fell to his side.

His hands formed fists and he breathed out. Inuyasha visibly relaxed his body and looked at Kagome with a calm expression on his face. He opened his mouth and said slowly, "I am not going to hurt you. Are you all right?"

Kagome stared at him, a wild look in her eyes like that of a trapped animal. She was sitting on her rear, her legs splayed out beside her, but she was holding herself up with her hands palm side down to the ground.

Inuyasha sighed. "Are you all right? You didn't hurt yourself when you fell, did you?"

Kagome slowly shook her head.

"All right," Inuyasha said, relieved that she wasn't injured. "I'm going to pick you up and put you on the bed."

"No!" Kagome said fearfully. Inuyasha frowned at her. "You want to sit on the hard floor instead of a soft bed?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I don't want to get into bed," Kagome told him. "I don't know who you are or what I'm doing here." Inuyasha blinked.

"I'll make you a deal. You let me put you on the bed again and you don't move around and I'll try to answer all your questions."

Kagome hesitated, visibly considering her options.

Okay, lets review. I was walking on the sidewalk, I felt a pinprick, and I woke up here. This guy says he's not going to hurt me, but he wants me in bed. What a sick person. I'm dizzy and I fell. But he was concerned about me…

Hesitantly, Kagome nodded her agreement. She winced as the world swam before her eyes from the small motion.

While this was happening, Inuyasha had moved closer and she could now feel his arm moving her legs closer together. As soon as that was done, he wrapped one arm underneath her knees and the next around her back with his hand cupping her shoulder for a good grip.

He stood up effortlessly and took the two steps closer to the bed. Inuyasha gently laid her down, making sure that her head was in the center of the pillows. "Now, remember," he said, shaking a finger at her, "you promised not to run."

Kagome's eyes widened as she wondered what that meant. He turned away as soon as the sentence was finished, walked around the edge of the bed, and sat. He picked up something on the bedside table and brought it closer. Kagome closed her eyes apprehensively and whispered, "No."

Inuyasha stopped. Kagome peeked at him from one eye.

"You've got something against a cold washcloth?" he asked confused. "Sango said it might help with the dizziness."

Kagome gave him a weak smile and he placed the damp cloth on her forehead. She sighed under the mild relief it gave.

"Who's Sango?" was her next question.

"I said I'd answer your questions, didn't I?" Inuyasha muttered. "Sango's a scientist."

"Scientist?" Kagome said confused. Inuyasha nodded.

"Got any other questions? Oh, yeah, that's right. You asked me some before." He paused.

"How about I tell you the whole story and then you ask questions after?" He didn't wait for Kagome to answer but just plowed straight ahead.

"You're in the Onigumi facility. There are a lot of experiments down here, mostly youkai. I'm the only one that isn't because I'm only half youkai. My father was a youkai, my mother was a human." Inuyasha paused and shook off the memory that threatened to overwhelm him.

"There aren't many hanyous in the world and I'm the only one he could get to experiment on. He being Naraku. He's the head scientist down here and runs the whole installation. He's the person who founded the Onigumi facility. I'm being studied because there isn't much information about hanyous." Inuyasha shrugged. "In other words, I'm a lab rat."

"They can't keep you here," Kagome insisted.

He grinned at her. "Why not? As far as I know Naraku's my legal guardian because my parents are dead. These walls are too thick to go through and I can't punch my way out. Even if I got out of this house they've simulated for me, I'd have to get through the facility. Its ringed by a high electricity circuit that would fry my brain the second I jumped into it." Inuyasha shrugged. "It's not so bad. They leave me alone most of the time. I'm just a study of what hanyous do. I get to read whatever I want, watch whatever I want, eat whatever I want--"

"What's your name?" Kagome asked softly. Inuyasha looked at her nervously.

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha" Kagome repeated. She smiled and took the washcloth off her forehead. "My washcloths dry."

He took it from her, wet it in the bowl, wrung it out, and passed it to her. She said thank you and positioned it on her forehead. "So who's Sango the scientist?"

"I'm watched during the day by two scientists, Sango and Miroku. I don't know their last names. There were more scientists watching me when I was younger, but these two are pretty good. Miroku's twenty-seven and Sango's twenty-five. They were hired right out of college to come here so Miroku's been here longer."

"Watch? Watch you do what?" Kagome asked, her eyes focused on the ceiling.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and he moved his legs out a little from where they were getting stiff. "Everything. There are cameras in all four of the rooms and an intercom system wired throughout the house. They're recording everything we say and do."

Kagome's eyes widened and she sat up. "They've been listening to us?" she screeched.

Inuyasha put his right hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down. "You said you wouldn't move," he scolded. "Yes, they're watching and listening."

"Why am I here?" Kagome whispered. "I was kidnapped."

"I know."

"You know?" Kagome said incredulous. Inuyasha's ears flipped back.

"Kagome, I'm really sorry about this." Her eyes widened and she stared at him a little afraid. "How do you know my name?"

"Because Sango told me. Kagome," he wriggled a little bit on the bed uncomfortable, "you were brought here for a single reason."

"Which is?" Kagome prompted.

"To be my mate." Kagome's eyes widened even more and then they rolled back in her head. She sank deeper into the pillow and the washcloth slipped a little, dampening her hair even more.

Inuyasha swore softly and took the washcloth away. He dipped it back in the bowl and then brought it over Kagome's face. He wrung it a bit and water dripped onto Kagome's face. She blinked rapidly and turned to look at him. He looked at her with an expression that plainly said, what now?

Kagome's lower lip started to tremble and she turned away from him.

Alarmed, Inuyasha reached out a hand to touch her shoulder. At first contact, Kagome brushed it away violently.

"Leave me alone," she whimpered. Inuyasha sat there for a moment, looking at the girl who was crying into his pillow.

"All right," he said softly. "If you need anything, just call for me or ask Sango." He slipped off the bed and padded softly back into the living room. He sat in his chair staring at his computer for several minutes.

"Sango?" he asked.

Up in the observation room, Sango turned away from her paperwork and locked her attention on Inuyasha. "Yes?"

"She's going to be staying here for a while, isn't she?"

'He sounds so sad,' Sango mused. "Yes, Inuyasha. She knows about the facility now. There isn't any way she can go back to normal outside society."

Inuyasha blew out a huge gust of air from his lungs. "She's crying." Sango's eyes shut and then opened.

"I'd say that's normal. It's a big change for her."

"She sent me away."

"She doesn't know you yet and some people like to be alone when they cry." Sango told him. "Give her a few minutes to herself. She's going to be in here for a very long time."

"Yeah." Inuyasha shook his head. "What am I supposed to do?"

Sango shrugged. "Well, she was brought for you."

"Gee, thanks. I'm the cause of all her misery. Thank you, Sango." Inuyasha said sarcastically. "I think that would be Naraku as the cause of all her misery," Sango pointed out.

"Sango?" Kagome whispered from the bedroom, looking around cautiously. "Inuyasha, I've got to go. Kagome wants to talk."

Sango shut off the intercom for the living room and opened the one in the bedroom. The level was of a speaking voice so it didn't carry much from room to room. "Hi, Kagome. I'm Sango." Kagome looked around the room more obviously now. Sango chuckled.

"You don't have to look anywhere, but if it makes you feel more comfortable, there's a camera up in the corner. It's on your right-hand side."

Kagome focused on it and gave her a wobbly smile. "There you go. What did you want to talk about?"

"Is it true?" Kagome asked. Sango felt her heart sink.

"Every word that Inuyasha told you was true. You're stuck here." Kagome let that sink in. Two people had told her that.

"Who put me here?"

"Naraku. Like Inuyasha said, he's in charge of the whole facility. He found you, had you kidnapped, and had you brought here. Inuyasha was just as surprised as you were when you were dumped inside his house." Sango paused. "He feels bad about it."

"Yeah," Kagome muttered. "So do I." Sango laughed. "You're taking this well."

Kagome gave the camera a wry look. "I was on the way back from the post office after mailing my college paperwork. I get kidnapped and put in a facility that expects me to have sex with some guy I just met. I'm just nifty."

"Either that or you're in shock. I think you'll feel better tomorrow," Sango forecasted. "The information will feel duller and you'll be able to think better. Or at least that's what happens to me when I have a big shock."

"What time is it?" Kagome asked urgently. She glanced around for a clock.

"It's mid-afternoon, around three thirty," Sango told her.

"My mother will be worried about me." Sango winced. "They'll never know what happened to you. You can't leave and you can't let them know that you're all right. You'll be listed as missing." Kagome's mouth fell open and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Kagome, I've got to tell you something." Kagome nodded. "We're all this way down here. Once you're in the facility, you don't get out. I get to go out, but I'm assigned my apartment. I'm not allowed to go anywhere the facility thinks I shouldn't. My family believes I'm missing as well. My apartment is under a different name than the one I was born with. My checking account, everything is under that fake name. You're not alone in this."

Kagome nodded and tried to stop the tears. There were other people in the same situation she was. Except for the mate part. She paused and looked at the camera. She glanced at the archway and then back at the camera.

"He doesn't expect me to?" she whispered. Sango smiled. She'd expected this question.

"Inuyasha's as upset as you are, Kagome," Sango told her sympathetically. "He might have been raised in the facility, but I guarantee you that he's a feeling person. He wouldn't do anything like that to you no matter what Naraku ordered." Sango hesitated.

"I can ask for him to come in and tell you himself." Kagome's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I couldn't ask him something like that, she said, sounding horrified. I'd be so embarrassed."

"I could ask him and then he could tell you. That way you wouldn't have to say anything," Sango offered.

Kagome didn't move for a few moments, then she nodded barely. "All right. Unless you've got other questions?"

"I think Id better wait," Kagome told her. Sango understood and cut the intercom to the bedroom on her end.

Kagome sat there and thought. 'I've been kidnapped' was at the top of her thoughts.

'I can't tell my family I'm okay. I'm in a facility with a guy I just met and expected to mate with him.'

Fear gripped her heart and she started to cry again. The hot tears ran down already moistened cheeks.

There in the archway stood Inuyasha. He watched her crying and felt more helpless than he had in his entire life. "Kagome?" he said softly. She looked up, her eyes puffy and dark.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I said that before, didn't I?" Kagome nodded as he seemed to be waiting for a response. "I'm not going to do anything just because Naraku says so."

Kagome seemed to be waiting for that. She nodded slowly and slid a foot off the bed followed by the other. She stood for a moment on her own and wobbled. Inuyasha darted forward and held her shoulders. She smiled at him thankful for his assistance. "I thought you promised that you'd stay put?" he said ironically. She shook her head.

"I want to see the house." Kagome smiled weakly. "It looks like I'm going to be here for a while. Even if we say no to being mates now, I don't know how long they're willing to put into this experiment."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Years. Naraku'd never believe he made a mistake in choosing a wife for me."

"Wife?" Inuyasha swore internally. Why had he said that?

"Uh Youkai have mates, humans have wives and husbands. I'm both so why can't I use both words?" Kagome accepted this.

"Years, then." She sighed. "I still want to see where I'm going to be living."

"You can't walk on your own without falling," Inuyasha told her.

"Are you still dizzy or is it something else that's making you fall around?" Kagome shook her head.

"I can move my head and not get dizzy, its just when I tried to stand up."

Inuyasha paused looking into her eyes. 'They glisten,' he thought. 'Even if she's been crying, she's still pretty.' He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"I could carry you," he said trying to sound reluctant. "You wouldn't be dizzy that way. If you want to see the house that badly."

Kagome wavered. She did want to see where she was, but she didn't want to be carried. She didn't want to be that close to Inuyasha any more than necessary for now.

"Why don't you tell me about it and then when I don't feel dizzy anymore I'll go see for myself?"

Inuyasha relaxed, his face curling into a smile. "All right," he agreed. "Can I sit down?"

Kagome looked at the bed and took a step toward it. She managed to sit down all right and Inuyasha sat beside her. Once he was certain she could sit without falling over, he scooted a foot away from her. They were on the long edge of the bed facing the kitchen.

"That way," Inuyasha pointed straight ahead of them, "is the kitchen and dining room. I don't know what you want for dinner, but after you can walk you can go look."

Kagome nodded and looked at the wall as if she could see through it.

"If you make a list of what you want to eat, Sango and Miroku will make sure you get it." He pointed to their right. "That way is the bathroom. There's a hall that runs from the end of the bedroom to the living room. The door you were pushed through joins it separating the kitchen and this room. Everything else is the living room." He pointed to the upper left hand corner of the bedroom.

"It's where I spend most of my time." Kagome nodded.

"I want to try again." She got to her feet and stood solidly. She took a step and then another. Slowly she made her way to the archway and peeked around the corner.

"Bathroom," Inuyasha said behind her. Kagome saw a finger point directly in front of her over her shoulder.

"Kitchen and living room are that way. Are you hungry?"

She shook her head. Kagome hesitantly took a step toward the bathroom and waited for Inuyasha to say something. He didn't. She walked slowly to the bathroom and opened the door. Kagome used the facilities and then looked in the mirror. She took one look at herself and laughed.

"I look terrible," she muttered. "It's been one of those days, hasn't it, Kagome?"

She shook her head and walked out of the bathroom, feeling much better and stronger on her feet. Inuyasha was still in the archway of the bedroom. "Want to sit down?" he asked and Kagome nodded. "Bedroom or living room?"

"Living room," Kagome said softly.

She walked toward him, keeping one hand on the wall in case a dizzy spell returned. Inuyasha kept pace with her once she reached his location and together they walked to the living room.

Kagome looked at the room and moved quickly to a chair. Feeling the support of the arms and back as she sat was a great relief and she sighed happily. Inuyasha sat on the couch and watched her.

Kagome looked at her feet uncomfortable under his gaze. "Yes?" she asked. He sat up.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I don't usually get company." He looked around the room.

'She doesn't want to go back to the bedroom since she came out here when it was closer to sit down in there. She's not hungry. What do I do now?'

Kagome looked around the room. Bookshelves, a large TV, a DVD player, a computer; It was very comfortable in here and obviously a home. There were little notes around the computer desk, the DVDs were alphabetical from what she could tell, the books were grouped by subject and then author.

She couldn't go home. She couldn't ever see her family again. Tears wouldn't even come because she was exhausted.

"Hey." Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha.

He fidgeted with his hands and asked, "If you're not hungry, are you thirsty?"

She realized she was thirsty. "Yes."

"What do you want then? There's some orange juice, water I ordered one of those mixed cartons of soda this time so there's lime, orange, cola, and grape." Inuyasha remembered.

"Grape, please," Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded, got up from the couch, and walked into the kitchen. He came back with her soda and she opened it.

She took a long drink, swallowed, and set it down on the small table within reach. Inuyasha had brought himself a lime soda, but didn't open it. Instead, he sat it down on the coffee table and went over to the long rows of DVDs he had collected.

"Is there anything in particular that you'd like to watch?" he asked. Kagome stirred from her sleepiness. "Comedy?" Inuyasha plucked 'Doc Hollywood' from the shelf and put it in the player.

He sat back down on the couch and opened his soda as the movie opened. Somewhere around where Michael J. Fox hit the fence to avoid the cows, Kagome fell asleep.


	3. What's Mine is Yours

Alright, for all of you who wanted more of this story…well, sadly I'm missing chap. Three, and I don't have _all_ of the chapters of this story sadly. My computer crashed, and they weren't very well typed out, since it had originally posted some of it on a Quizilla account. So, sorry.

As always I don't own this story and have made as few changes as possible, if only to make it slightly easier to read. "Trapped" belongs to Moonsilver, who is uber, uber awesome, and we all wish they would repost this story themselves…I hope I, nor the Quiziller were the reason they took down this story. That would be devastating.

Perhaps if we all begged, they would repost it, and it's sequel, both of which we here wish you all could've read. In the mean time, though, enjoy chap 4.

* * *

Inuyasha's feet didn't make hardly a noise on the floor as he walked to the kitchen. He looked in the archway to find Kagome peering into the refrigerator.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

Kagome straightened, shut the refrigerator door quickly, and said, "Nothing!"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, I'm looking for breakfast. Miroku woke me up."

Inuyasha walked to the refrigerator and pulled on the freezer door.

"He said you wouldn't be up for an hour," Kagome said, hesitantly stepping aside so he could look for his first meal of the day.

"Yeah, well, he woke me up. Said you were up and I should keep you company."

Inuyasha pushed the freezer door shut and went to the cupboard, scrounging for the cereal box.

"He shouldn't have done that," Kagome said strongly, "I don't need company."

Inuyasha paused in getting a bowl down.

"You don't?" he asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Then I'll get my cereal and take it to the living room." He lifted a bowl from the stack and stared at it.

"I always wondered why they gave me a full set of dishes when I'm the only one here."

Kagome looked at the open cupboard and saw that he had the four bowls, four plates, four cups set just as standard.

"It does seem strange," she admitted.

"Aren't you hungry?" Inuyasha asked, pouring cereal into his bowl. "You haven't eaten since yesterday. Unless you got up and had a midnight snack."

Kagome grimaced.

"No, I haven't eaten."

"Can't find anything you want? Miroku could get you a sandwich from the vending machine downstairs if you want." Inuyasha offered.

Finding the cereal level perfect, he folded the tabs down on the box and put it back in the cupboard.

"I-I don't know where anything is," Kagome said, looking down at the floor and blushing. "It's yours and I-"

Inuyasha waited for her to finish her sentence.

"What?" he asked finally, unable to hold in his curiosity.

"I don't want to intrude," Kagome whispered. She glanced up at him to find him wearing a weird expression.

"_What is he thinking?_" she wondered.

"_What an idiot,_" Inuyasha thought. He shook his head.

"Kagome, if it makes you feel better, you can eat anything in the kitchen that you want. You're not a guest, you know. I don't know what you are, but treat everything as if it was yours."

He paused.

"You do use bookmarks, right?"

"Huh?" Kagome said brightly.

"When you read, you use a bookmark," Inuyasha repeated. Kagome nodded.

"Yes." She frowned, "But it's your house."

"And I just gave you permission to do whatever you want. You're going to be here a long time. We'll share it." Inuyasha told her.

"Besides, you can have stuff, too. I'll just have to make room for it."

Kagome blinked.

"Then I guess Ill get myself some breakfast." She looked around.

"Cereal will do." She mimicked Inuyasha's movements with the cereal and bowl while Inuyasha found the milk in the refrigerator. After his bowl was filled, he held it in both hands and started to walk toward the living room.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said before he had gone three steps away.

"I changed my mind. I want company." He shrugged and walked back. They sat down to the small table and ate. Inuyasha finished first and got a second bowl of cereal and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Kagome, you want something to drink?" he asked over his shoulder.

"What are you having?" Kagome said, her spoon pausing in front of her mouth.

"Orange juice. I usually have it with breakfast."

"That's fine." Inuyasha carried the juice to the table and then went back for his cereal. Kagome finished her breakfast and looked at him.

"In the sink," he said, jerking his thumb in that direction, "I looked at dishwashers, but I don't make enough mess."

Kagome nodded and put her bowl, spoon, and glass in the sink. She stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. She looked down at her shirt to make sure she hadn't dripped cereal on herself and sighed.

"Somethin' wrong?" Inuyasha asked, picking up his bowl. His chair moved back and he got up.

"I wish that I had a shirt to change into. I wear my jeans two and three days at a time anyway because they don't really get dirty, but I don't like wearing shirts two days in a row," Kagome fussed.

Inuyasha put his dishes in the sink and turned the water on. He put a little bit of dishwashing liquid in the washcloth and held it under the water. Squeezing it to work up a bit of bubbles, he turned and looked thoughtfully at Kagome.

"If you rolled up the sleeves a bit, you could wear one of mine. I don't think my jeans will fit and I can't do anything about the rest…" Inuyasha blushed thinking of women's under things.

Kagome's face lit up.

"Really?" she asked eagerly. "That would be wonderful." Then she frowned.

"I'll need other clothes, though. We can ask Sango for your, uh, under things." Inuyasha said awkwardly.

He turned to the sink, grateful for something to do. Kagome shrugged.

"I hope she gets the size right. I can send it back if I don't like it, right?" Inuyasha shrugged noncommittally.

"Why wouldn't you be able to? They allow that sort of stuff all the time."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Having another woman choose your clothes can be a trying experience. My mother would mess up every now and again and buy something too tight."

Inuyasha frowned and glanced over his shoulder from wiping the bowl clean. One bowl was already done and in the other sink drying.

"What do you mean?"

"Sango will be choosing my clothes, won't she?" Kagome asked.

"No!" Inuyasha said fervently.

"Then how do you get clothes?" Kagome said frustrated.

"We order them," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at him.

"Wait a minute and Ill show you." He quickly did the rest of the dishes and left them to dry. He walked out into the living room and sat down at the computer.

"What I meant is that when Sango gets here in," he checked the clock, "a half an hour, you can tell her that you need some things. Be specific as you can and she'll make sure you get them."

He tapped a few buttons, turning the computer on.

"If you want other clothes, you'll have to order them."

The computer booted up quickly and Inuyasha tapped into the Internet. He searched for women's clothing and a lot of sites popped up. He pointed to the machine and turned to Kagome.

"Ordering clothes," he said with a visual aid in front of him.

"Ohhh," Kagome said, nodding. "I order the clothes online and then what?"

"Then we enter the credit card number," Inuyasha slapped his hand on a card above the computer monitor and showed it to her, "the clothes are shipped to a specific address and they're delivered here."

"That'll be a few days, though," Kagome pointed out.

"Overnight delivery," Inuyasha said grinning, "anything you order today will be here tomorrow."

Kagome's eyes lit and she looked at the computer. She bit her lip and looked down at herself.

"Oh, yeah, right," Inuyasha said.

"_I don't know what will fit her,_" he thought.

He shrugged mentally and pulled off his shirt. Kagome blinked and looked away. He held it out to her.

"See if this fits."

Kagome took it from him gingerly and walked away heading for the bathroom. A few minutes later, she came back to the living room, nodded, and handed the shirt back to him.

Inuyasha pulled it over his head as he walked back to his bedroom. When he returned to Kagome, he handed her an identical shirt. She raised an eyebrow.

"It was so comfortable, that I ordered another one," Inuyasha said shrugging.

"Where am I going to put it?" Kagome mused out loud.

"Put what? You've got a bad habit of not finishing your sentences," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome stuck out her tongue at him and left to put on the clean shirt. When she came back into the living room, she found Inuyasha checking the news. He quit the screen and turned back to her.

"Where are you going to put what?" he asked.

"My clothes," Kagome said.

"In the closet," Inuyasha said automatically and then stopped. "But the only closets in the bedroom. Hm…"

"I can sleep out here," Kagome offered. "Maybe a free-standing closet could be put against the wall somewhere."

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Lets think about this. There's one bedroom and two of us. We could put twin beds in there, maybe." Kagome looked shocked.

"It's either that or one of us takes the bed and one gets the couch. Or we could alternate. One of us sleeps in the bedroom, one on the couch on Monday and then on Tuesday we switch."

He shrugged, "I'm comfortable either way."

Kagome hesitated.

"I don't know…"

"If I might offer an opinion?" Miroku said softly. Inuyasha nodded while Kagome looked around for the camera.

"If Kagome sleeps in the bedroom and Inuyasha sleeps on the couch, then Kagome can get up and dressed before you, Inuyasha. But if you switch, then Kagome's going to be up before you and unable to dress."

"So she can have the bedroom and I can take the couch," Inuyasha said amiably.

"No! I'm not putting you out of your bedroom," Kagome argued.

"It's not a big deal," Inuyasha told her.

"Who was it that argued for days the benefits of a queen against a full-size?" Miroku mused as if to himself. "I believe it was you, Inuyasha."

"Either way I won't have a queen-size bed all the time," Inuyasha pointed out.

"That brings me to my next point," Miroku said. "Would it bother the two of you to sleep in the same room?"

"True, you're of a different gender, but it would be like a sleepover. Kagome gets up early so she'd be dressed and out of the room before you awoke, Inuyasha. We could even put up a screen between your beds, if you'd like." Miroku paused.

"And the walls are movable. We can reshape the bedroom about three feet which would let us put in two queen beds."

Inuyasha thought about this. He'd have his bedroom even if he'd have to share it. He was going to share it anyway so what did it matter if Kagome was there?

Kagome's thoughts swirled around. Her main fear was that Inuyasha would see more of her than he was supposed to. A screen would help and she'd love to have a queen bed. She'd only had a full-size before.

The two looked at each other wondering what the other thought.

"Well," Inuyasha began.

"I guess," Kagome said.

They stopped and looked at each other again.

"Shall I request that the walls be moved?" Miroku said tactfully. Inuyasha gave a careful nod when he saw Kagome smile.

"Yes, please," Kagome said politely.

"Then I'd suggest you look for a bed-frame you'd like, Kagome," Miroku said.

"It can be here tomorrow and the walls can be moved back in the two hours outside time."

"Outside time?" Kagome asked, looking at Inuyasha.

"It's where we go out into this enclosed yard to talk and soak up some sunshine," Inuyasha told her.

"Its mandatory that you go at least every other day. Other people in the experiments will be there. Its okay." Kagome looked away and toward the computer. Inuyasha got up and gestured her toward it.

"Its all yours," he said, "If you're going to bookmark anything, make another folder, would you?" He walked away to the bookshelf, selected a book, and sat down on the couch to read.

* * *

Bo/N: Borrower note...yeah... HA! Inuyasha took off his shirt! Did you see that?! Haaa, I can just _imagine_ how awkward that must've been for Kagome, and he would probably be like "...What? (realizes what he did)...oh. Uh...right, sorry...(o////o)" okay, maybe he wouldn't say _that_, but it would be funny! XD


End file.
